


Зельевары

by Miauka77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miauka77/pseuds/Miauka77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>у Люциуса Малфоя много скрытых талантов, а еще – ему очень хочется на свободу</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета Папоротник, гамма Tau Mirta
> 
> фик написан на WTF 2013

— Сметвик говорит, что есть еще шанс, но… — Гарри поднес кружку ко рту и зажмурился, прежде чем глотнуть. Слишком крепкий для пива алкогольный дух шибанул в нос, заставив поморщиться. Надо было, конечно, пить по всем правилам — подождать, пока спиртовой запах выветрится, оставляя за собой еле уловимый аромат шоколада, а потом еще долго перекатывать на языке мягкий вкус какао и жженой хлебной корки. Но сейчас хотелось только одного — напиться.

— Но что? — спросил Рон. 

В его голосе уже чувствовалась расслабленность — не так часто они выбирались посидеть в «Трех метлах». Особенно с тех пор, как Рона взяли в группу авроров-практикантов. В отличие от него, Гарри охотиться за преступниками перехотел: хватило и войны с Волдемортом. После победы он болтался то здесь, то там: сначала помогал восстанавливать Хогвартс, потом чистил от всякой гадости особняк на Гриммо, изредка встречался с Джинни, но чаще просто запирался дома, разговаривал с зеркалом и напивался до зеленых чертей. 

Пока не выяснилось, что жив Снейп.

Обнаружили его при обыске в заброшенном поместье Лестренджей. Разумеется, в коме и с разорванным горлом. Как он туда добрался и как не умер без помощи, выяснить не удалось. Зато у Гарри появилась хоть какая-то цель — вылечить Снейпа. 

— Но? — повторил Рон. 

Гарри оглянулся, как будто в отдельной кабинке, да еще с хорошо наложенными чарами заглушки их могли подслушать, и, наклонившись к другу, шепнул:

— Зелье. 

На лице Рона проступило понимание. 

— Запрещенное? — подмигнул он. 

— Ага, — почувствовав, что краснеет, Гарри уставился на свои руки. 

Как будто это могло помочь! При одной мысли про обсуждение Роном такого хотелось удрать куда глаза глядят. 

— Ну так считай, что оно у тебя уже есть, приятель, — отсалютовав кружкой пива, сказал Рон. — Кингсли ради Снейпа сейчас на все пойдет. Самый ценный свидетель. 

— Дело не в этом!

— А в чем?

Гарри замялся:

— Зелье сложное. 

— Да брось! Хорек тебе сварит любое зелье. Он вон как старается для нас в обмен на свободу. Укрепляющее, заживляющее, веритассерум. 

— Оно… там ингредиент нужен… особый. 

— Да все тебе достанут! — знающим тоном произнес Рон.

С начала практики он частенько разыгрывал из себя опытного аврора. Обычно Гарри это смешило, но не сейчас. 

— Это сперма. Сперма его бывшего любовника. 

У Рона вытянулось лицо:

— Что-о-о? 

— Сметвик сказал, что Снейп был голубым. И что он был нижним в паре, — стараясь не сбиться, не глядя на Рона, стал объяснять Гарри. — Когда маги… мужчины… делают это в первый раз, это действует как обряд, который увеличивает жизненную силу. Если добыть сперму и кровь любовника, то можно составить зелье жизни. И нужно поить этим Снейпа по два раза в день от недели до двадцати дней. И тогда может быть… Он сказал, что если первым у Снейпа был… не Волдеморт и если этот человек жив, то есть шанс… 

Он поднял глаза на Рона. Тот выглядел шокированным, но, по счастью, меньше, чем ожидал Гарри. Он и сам, наверное, до сих пор не отошел от разговора со Сметвиком. Такое о Снейпе не хотелось узнать даже под угрозой применения силы. Гарри слишком хорошо помнил, какие слухи ходили по школе про обоих капитанов слизеринской команды, и с какими отвратительными подробностями все это смаковалось в гриффиндорской гостиной. 

— Ну и дерьмо! — рассмеялся Рон.

И задумался. 

Гарри придвинул к себе вторую кружку, на этот раз выбрав имбирный эль.

— Не знаю, как спросить у Кингсли.

Рон вынырнул из мыслей:

— Мне кажется, я знаю, кто это. Если только это правда — то, на что твой крестный намекал… Он всегда немножко привирал…

— И кто же? — спросил Гарри, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, как при упоминании Сириуса екает сердце. 

— Если только я правильно понял намеки… — Рон ухмыльнулся и сделал большой глоток, –первым у Снейпа мог быть старший Малфой. Помнишь еще, Сириус Снейпа его карманной собачкой называл? До того, как ты переехал в дом, он его как-то назвал собачкой, вилявшей тощим задом. И мама на него наорала, а Джордж с Фредом потом спрашивали друг у друга, правильно ли они поняли то, что Сириус хотел сказать.

Глядя на то, как веселится Рон, Гарри понял, что подсознательно ждал именно этого имени, но отчего-то сделалось противно. Малфой вызывал отвращение, в крайнем случае — в свете последнего суда, на котором Гарри присутствовал как свидетель, — жалость. Как Снейп мог связаться с этим скользким мерзавцем, не укладывалось в голове. Да что там! Как вообще можно спать с мужчиной? Позволить вставлять член себе в зад? Гарри передернуло. 

— Сколько ему дали? — спросил Рон. — Десять?

— По состоянию здоровья — десять лет. 

— Вот и устроишь ему святого Мунго на дому в обмен на отдых от Азкабана, — засмеялся Рон.

— Угу, — кивнул Гарри. Но, в отличие от Рона, ему совершенно не было смешно.


	2. Chapter 2

Так и вышло, что Малфой поселился в доме на Гриммо. Зелье он взялся варить сам, и Кингсли согласился с тем, что лучше его не трогать. Малфою отвели спальню рядом с той, в которой под неусыпным оком сиделки из Мунго лежал Снейп. Первую дозу зелья следовало дать уже вечером, и к прибытию «высокого гостя» Гарри вместе с Гермионой и Джинни полдня убили на то, чтоб выгнать последнюю нечисть из лаборатории в подвале. Однако Малфой спускаться туда отказался наотрез.

— Уверяю вас, я прекрасно сварю зелье и в своей комнате, — вздернув подбородок, холодно сказал он и скрылся в спальне.

Тяжелая дверь захлопнулась с глухим стуком, оставив в душе у Гарри смутное чувство, что он внезапно перестал быть главным в собственном доме.

— Вот и хорошо, — сказала, однако, Джинни, — так ты вообще не будешь пересекаться с этой змеей.

— Ага, — согласился Гарри. — Хорошо, что моя спальня на другом этаже. — И почему-то почувствовал, что краснеет, вспомнив, как спокойно Малфой произнес слова «сварю зелье». И как Рон со смешками спрашивал у Гарри, не нужно ли ему подкинуть порножурналов, для того, чтобы Малфой производил ингредиента в достатке.

При первом приеме зелья Сметвик присутствовать ему не позволил, сославшись на врачебную тайну. Гарри потерся несколько минут около комнаты Снейпа, но торчать под дверью было унизительно, и он в конце концов ушел в кухню, чтобы в обнимку с кружкой кофе в гордом одиночестве пялиться на занавешенные окна. Все было не так и не то.

Не этого ожидал он, когда Снейпа нашли. Тогда казалось, что его быстро приведут в чувство, ведь сами раны, как пояснил Сметвик, были неопасными. Снейп выздоровеет, они с Гарри объяснятся, а дальше… что будет дальше, он на самом деле не слишком задумывался, но все представлялось во вполне радужных тонах. Он и забрал его, потому что был уверен, что тот с минуты на минуту очнется. Как Сметвик ни уговаривал его подождать… ни заверял, что Снейп находится в специальной палате Мунго в полной безопасности.

И после перемещения его в дом началось — то одно, то другое, а теперь вот — Малфой. Присутствие белобрысого гада в доме было неприятно, а мысль, что Снейп позволял ему трахать себя, и вовсе доводила до белого каления. Променять маму вот на этого?! Да и где гарантия, что Малфой не примется за старое и действительно вылечит Снейпа? Ведь Кингсли пообещал ему свободу независимо от результата. А тот не замедлил выторговать ее, хотя речь шла о жизни его любовника! Не похоже, чтобы Малфой слишком дорожил Снейпом.

Сметвик собирался контролировать прием зелья лично. Но будет ли он контролировать процесс? Качество, хм, ингредиентов? Что если, несмотря на клятвы, данные Кингсли, Малфой исхитрится навредить Снейпу? Ведь тот не только его любовник, но и ключевой свидетель. Может, если он заговорит, Малфою не то, что десять лет, а и пожизненное не дадут? Сразу, в виде исключения из новых гуманных правил министерства, — виселицу?

Каким безжизненным тот выглядел в суде, и как затрясся, когда выслушал приговор. Хотя, объективности ради, кто бы тут был в восторге?..

Азкабан ему тоже явно не пошел на пользу. Днем, ступив на порог вместе с Кингсли и сопровождавшим их бородатым аврором, Малфой держался независимо и так же высокомерно, как если бы министр пригласил его на званый обед, не меньше. Гарри ясно ощущал волны холода, исходящие от него, как некогда волны ненависти — от Снейпа. Лицо же Малфоя, похудевшее, с запавшими, и от того огромными, серыми глазами, казалось покрытым ледяной коркой. И вдруг величественность слетела — корка лопнула: поставив ногу на первую ступеньку, Малфой скривился от боли и схватился за поясницу. Выглядело это ужасно комично, и Гарри нахохотался от души, вторя Кингсли и совсем не мужественно завывавшему аврору. Малфой все это время простоял изваянием, видимо, не в силах разогнуться, с крупными каплями пота на лбу, и посылал по очереди всем троим взгляды, полные бешенства. Он смог продолжить путь наверх только тогда, когда Кингсли бросил в него каким-то заклинанием.

Вряд ли после всего он захочет, чтобы Снейп заговорил…

Из гостиной донесся бой часов: полночь. Гарри встряхнулся и вскочил, осознав, что давно задремал и пропустил уже все на свете — и уход Сметвика, и, возможно, кое-что похуже. Он уже собрался было выйти из кухни, как вдруг ему в голову пришла одна мысль. Он быстро скинул ботинки, и в одних носках прокрался к тому самому коридору. Комната Малфоя, находившаяся в самом конце, была закрыта. Зато из приоткрытой двери Снейпа на пол падала дрожащая полоска света. Гарри подкрался ближе и заглянул в достаточно большую щель между дверью и стеной.

Сиделки в комнате не было. Малфой с закрытыми глазами сидел в изголовье постели Снейпа и, положив его голову к себе на колени, с полуулыбкой на лице, словно в состоянии транса, медленно и нежно перебирал спутанные сальные пряди. Потом потянул к себе безжизненную руку и, погладив ладонь, поцеловал.

Гарри тихо вернулся обратно в кухню, надел ботинки и долго рассматривал, прежде чем приступить к их завязыванию, грязные изношенные шнурки. Спать не хотелось. Пить не хотелось тоже. Но так мерзко ему не было довольно давно: при взгляде на Малфоя и Снейпа он не почувствовал ожидаемого отвращения. Зато очень хорошо почувствовал кое-что другое. Зависть.


	3. Chapter 3

Кухню Гарри терпеть не мог — слишком часто здесь накрывало болезненными воспоминаниями. Сириус смеется, поднимая бокал с золотистым вином, Люпин улыбается в ответ, от его глаз разбегаются мелкие морщинки, Тонкс, неудачно, (а может быть, и нарочно) взмахнув локтем, обрушивает на пол гору медной посуды, Фред с хохотом аппарирует от окна к двери и обратно. Здесь все было точно так же, как и четыре года назад, и порой казалось, что вот-вот распахнется дверь, и войдет миссис Уизли, чтобы выставить Гарри из кухни перед началом собрания.

С гостями кухня выглядела не такой мрачной, но появлялись они здесь редко. Оставаясь же в одиночестве, Гарри предпочитал есть у себя в комнате или в гостиной, а если перекусывал в перерывах, то быстро делал бутерброд и с кружкой кофе или чая уходил наверх. Теперь, напротив, он обнаруживал себя в кухне все чаще и чаще: непременно находились какие-нибудь дела, которые почему-то не мог сделать Кричер, и вообще здесь было куда теплее, чем во всем доме, и самый лучший вид на улицу, и так далее, и тому подобное, и…

В соседний коридор он заглядывал утром и вечером, смотрел на безжизненное, все равно что мертвое, тело на кушетке, выслушивал дежурный отчет очередной сиделки, стараясь не морщиться от меда в ее голосе, и уходил. Потом встречал в гостиной растрепанного Сметвика и ждал его возвращения, чтобы проводить обратно в камин.

«Пока я ничего не могу сообщить вам, Гарри», — эта фраза звучала здесь изо дня в день, металась между кремовыми стенами, словно птица в поисках выхода, и, не найдя его, погибала, оседала могильным камнем где-то в желудке. Малфоя он за все это время не слышал и не видел, и единственный, кто заговорил о нем, это Рон, навестивший Гарри в середине третьего дня и сгоравший от любопытства.

Не видел и не слышал наяву. Впрочем, может быть, и это было лишь игрой воображения, но Гарри просыпался с твердой мыслью, что Малфой ему снился. Вот только он никак не мог вспомнить, что именно переживал во сне. «Наверняка какая-нибудь гадость», — говорил он себе, но чувствовал, что этому утверждению отчего-то не хватает уверенности. Должно быть, он просто устал. А, может, началась та самая депрессия, которая, как он читал, бывает после бурных событий. В последние месяцы Гарри вообще читал очень много, гораздо больше, чем в предыдущие годы и даже в маггловской школе, когда библиотека была единственным местом, где Дадли не мог его избить.

Так что на пятый день, в очередной раз отловив себя в кухне, Гарри сказал решительное: «Хватит!» Как жил Снейп без его опеки столько лет, так и теперь — либо выздоровеет, либо умрет, и нечего ходить вокруг.

В библиотеке было темно, хоть глаз выколи, и резко пахло дезинфекционным зельем, которым он на прошлой неделе травил книжных жучков. Свечи, должно быть, от осевшего зелья, загорались не сразу, а некоторые тут же гасли и их приходилось зажигать снова. Еще несколько минут Гарри потратил на то, чтобы обойти все стеллажи и убедиться, что новых следов жучков нигде не видно. Все, казалось, было в порядке, но, когда он вспомнил, что обещал Гермионе поискать очередную книгу по истории домовых эльфов и вернулся к полкам, то краем глаза заметил в дальнем углу яркое белое мерцания. Что-то, похожее на плавающие островки. Следы жучков выглядели совсем иначе — как осыпающиеся с полок хлопья. Кроме того, их цвет различался, потому что зависел от конкретно проеденной книги. Вряд ли здесь, в библиотеке, где самая современная книга датировалась годом так семидесятым, мог заваляться пергамент такого ослепительного белого цвета.

Гарри осторожно приблизился к полкам в углу. Мерцание исчезло. Он погасил Люмос и ближайшие свечи — безрезультатно. Погрузил в полную тьму всю библиотеку — никакого эффекта. Вспомнив недавно прочитанную книгу по заклинаниям, Гарри вновь поднял палочку, очертил чуть дрожащим концом область поиска и вывел определяющие чары. Ничего нового, кроме сохраняющих и охранных чар библиотеки. Он снова запалил все ближайшие свечи и в недоумении опустился в кресло, стоявшее в самом углу между двумя книжными шкафами. За стеклом на полках не было томов — здесь, в закрытых глиняных сосудах хранились древние свитки. Взгляд Гарри зацепился за один сосуд, выдвинутый чуть вперед. Он похолодел. В библиотеке явно кто-то побывал. За день до прибытия Малфоя перед распылением зелья, умаявшись после чистки полок, он точно также сидел в этом кресле, и смотрел в тот же шкаф. И тогда, он помнил, сосуды стояли точно в ряд. Гарри потянул было дверцу на себя, выругался, потянул снова, потом опомнился и произнес соответствующее заклинание. Та отворилась бесшумно — как если бы ее хорошо смазали.

Он взял в руки сосуд, не отличавшийся от всех прочих, такой же старый и, казалось, готовый рассыпаться прямо в руках, произнес формулу консервирующих чар и открыл крышку. Внутри, из сухого песка, торчал кончик толстой палки. Гарри потянул за нее и вытащил легкий папирусный свиток с неровными изношенными краями, исписанный только с одной, внутренней, стороны.

Поставив кувшин обратно на полку, Гарри прибавил света, сел обратно в кресло и развернул свиток… И застыл.

Текста на папирусе практически не было. Единственный абзац, на самом верху свитка, был написан по-гречески, а под ним… под ним были рисунки — черные, красные и желтые контуры –обнаженных и полуобнаженных мужчин и юношей в самых непристойных позах, какие только можно было вообразить. Со всеми подробностями, с ясно выделенными членами и губами, которые захватывали эти члены. Пока Гарри в изумлении таращился на них, контуры, как и положено магическим рисункам, ожили и задвигались — одни томно выгибались, сплетаясь в объятиях, другие нежно и страстно целовались, третьи трахали друг друга жестоко и безжалостно, словно стремясь выбить за пределы отведенной им картинки.

От мельтешения черного, красного и желтого зарябило в глазах. А еще — стремительно потяжелело в паху. Гарри попытался свернуть папирус, но руки не слушались, и свиток, слегка размотавшись, упал на пол. В ту же секунду снизу послышался слабый стон, как будто папирус протестовал против подобного обращения, и перед глазами Гарри появились юноша и мужчина, каждый — высотой с его ладонь.

В отличие от рисунков в свитке, эти двое были абсолютно плотными и такими реальными, будто кто-то взял и уменьшил настоящих людей. На лице юноши, чьи растрепанные кудри напоминали прическу самого Гарри, играл румянец, он застенчиво улыбался, в то время как мужчина с явным сознанием превосходства тянул его руку к себе и поглаживал ее другой рукой. Мельком взглянув на Гарри, они сосредоточились друг на друге и несколько мгновений оставались в тех же позах, затем юноша, по-видимому, сдался, и оказался в объятиях старшего. Тот стал покрывать поцелуями его лицо, волосы и шею. Младший отвечал тихими стонами и льнул к любовнику еще сильнее.

Гарри вдруг почувствовал нетерпение. Черт возьми, если уж его заставили смотреть этот спектакль, то он хочет большего! И в следующую секунду фигурки взглянули на него, и переменили позицию — юноша оказался спиной к мужчине, а перед ним появилось нечто вроде широкой скамьи, покрытой бархатом. Юноша поставил левую ногу на скамью, и отвел правую в сторону так далеко, как только мог. Мужчина издал одобрительный возглас и легко шлепнул его по ягодице. Юноша застонал протяжно и призывно, и мужчина не стал медлить — поднес свой член к крошечной, но ясно видимой дырочке между его ягодиц, и начал вставлять. Член протискивался с трудом, младший вскрикивал, судя по всему, от боли, было видно, как пот течет по красивой загорелой спине. Вскрикивал и подавался назад, подчиняясь уверенным, сильным рукам, притягивающим его к себе.

И Гарри не мог оторвать взгляда от фигурок, от точки их соединения. А стоны и крики любовников, казалось, заставляли отзываться, изнывать в ожидании все его тело. Но его собственные руки уже расстегнули джинсы, и пальцы наконец добрались до ноющего члена. Оргазм накрыл почти сразу, ослепляющий, оглушающий, такой мощный, какого он не испытывал даже в свои первые разы тайной дрочки в спальне Гриффиндора. Даже тогда, когда листал журналы с голыми красотками, привезенными Дином Симусу после каникул пятого курса.

Несколько минут Гарри сидел ошеломленный, опустошенный, тщетно силясь удержать слезы, вырывавшиеся из-под плотно сжатых век. Потом разлепил глаза и не слишком понимающим взглядом обвел пустую библиотеку. Все было тихо. Папирус валялся на полу. В подсвечниках под потолком горели свечи.

Он поднялся, очистил себя заклинанием и принялся застегивать джинсы. Ноги дрожали, и руки тоже отказывались слушаться — казалось, пальцы никогда не смогут удержать ремень. Наконец, ему кое-как удалось привести себя в порядок. Гарри наклонился, поднимая злополучный папирус, и похолодел: за его спиной послышались шаги. Развернувшись, он одновременно схватил палочку, все еще лежавшую на кресле, и… столкнулся нос к носу с Люциусом Малфоем.


	4. Chapter 4

— Вы всегда так обращаетесь с ценными папирусами? — с холодной улыбкой спросил Малфой, вынул палочку и, прежде чем Гарри успел среагировать, произнес «Акцио».

Оставалось только с ужасом наблюдать, как он разворачивает свиток. Однако, к громадному облегчению Гарри, в следующую секунду прозвучало отрывистое заклинание, и папирус свернулся вновь, да так туго, будто его еще и связали. Гарри протянул руку, чтобы взять его.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — возмущенно воскликнул он.

Уголок губ Малфоя скривился.

— Не припомню, чтобы мне запрещалось посещать какую-либо часть дома, — холодно сказал он и повернулся к открытому шкафу.

Это было правдой. Малфой поклялся Кингсли не покидать дом без сопровождения до того момента, как Снейп не будет вылечен, или Кингсли сам лично не разрешит, но на передвижения внутри ограничений не было. Должно быть, он, Гарри, выглядит сейчас преглупо.

— И все же, что вы искали?

Малфой повернулся и окинул Гарри долгим взглядом, будто раздумывал, стоит ли с ним разговаривать.

— Видите ли, мистер Поттер, рецепт, который изначально использовал Гиппократ, по некоторым причинам не подходит Северусу. Сегодня мы убедились, что вероятность исцеления практически равна нулю. Я ищу более подходящие рецепты.

— Но откуда вы знаете, где искать?

— Вы забываете, что моя жена — Блэк. Я провел в этой библиотеке гораздо больше времени, чем вы в этом доме, мистер Поттер. Кроме того, как вы, вероятно, уже успели заметить, семейные библиотеки ориентируются на нужды владельцев и их родственников, указывая на нужные книги.

— Эхем, — Гарри покраснел. На нужды владельцев, значит?..

Малфой снова повернулся к Гарри спиной и, вытащив сосуд со второй полки, повесил его прямо в воздухе между ними. Его движения казались легкими и изящными, как у молодого человека. И опасными.

В этом Гарри нисколько не сомневался.

Малфой открыл крышку, вытащил папирус, заглянул в него и отправил обратно, над сосудом поднялся столбик песка и тут же аккуратно опустился внутрь. За несколько минут перед глазами Гарри перебывали все шесть сосудов со второй полки.

— Я вижу, вам нечего делать, мистер Поттер, — заметил Малфой, приступая к третьей. — В таком случае, вы можете проверить шкаф напротив.

— Вы, что, собираетесь их все перебирать? — Гарри оглядел четыре шкафа: в каждом было не менее десяти полок.

— Предлагаете что-то другое? Так вы помогаете или нет?

— Я не знаю греческого, — сознался Гарри. Он чувствовал себя школьником, оставленным на второй год, и это раздражало. Кроме того, он, кажется, упустил возможность уйти отсюда и взять свиток с собой.

— Не обязательно знать греческий. Нужно всего лишь отсортировать папирусы, в самом начале которых стоит печать — посох со змеей.

— Посох Асклепия!

— Эти папирусы принадлежали Афинской колдомедицинской библиотеке.

— Все?

— Все. В том числе тот, который вы держите в руках.

— Неужели? — спросил Гарри с нервным смешком.

— Не стоит краснеть, мистер Поттер, — заметил Малфой, не прерывая своего занятия. — Я в курсе, что вас интересуют однополые отношения. Вы подглядывали за мной и Северусом…

— Я всего лишь хотел узнать, что вы задумали! — Гарри заводился все больше. — И этот свиток я взял случайно, потому что сосуд был выдвинут. Не вы ли брали его вчера? Откуда вы знаете, что там?

— Я успел заметить печать. Двое целующихся мужчин. Это уникальное учебное пособие. Увы, секреты подобной магии в наше время утеряны.

— Учебное пособие? — ошеломленно переспросил Гарри, растеряв весь пыл.

— Разумеется, — отозвался Малфой. — Греки верили, что нет выше любви, чем между мужчиной и юношей. Для юноши считалось невероятно престижным найти взрослого мужчину, готового делиться своими знаниями. Юноши готовили себя к первой встрече по таким вот свиткам, изучая необходимые позы и движения.

— Ну знаете ли!..

— Греки изобрели множество ритуалов для того, чтобы мужчины могли делиться мудростью и магией, а юноши — жизненной силой. К сожалению, б ** _о_** льшая часть библиотеки была разграблена, и уцелели лишь рецепты и несколько подобных «учебников». В Средневековье интерес к ритуалам передачи силы проснулся вновь. Полагаю, тогда папирусы и оказались в библиотеке Блэков. Однополые связи в магическом мире якобы не поощряются. Между тем, во многих чистокровных семействах передача особых магических способностей от отца к сыну практикуется до сих пор.

Гарри ахнул.

— Вас это изумляет, мистер Поттер? — Малфой подвесил перед его носом очередной столбик песка. — Ваш крестный никогда не рассказывал, накануне какого дня он сбежал из дома?

Гарри передернуло. Последнее, чего он хотел сейчас — выслушивать подобные вещи про Сириуса. У Малфоя, что, вообще отсутствует чувство меры?

— Хотя, между нами, есть куда менее варварский способ передать магию. Помнится, он также описан в одном из этих свитков. Дело в том, что магические способности передаются, даже если любовный акт его участникам лишь снится. Надо только сделать так, чтобы они увидели один и тот же сон, — на губах Малфоя, упаковывающего очередной папирус, заиграла легкая улыбка. — Что, если вы разбираетесь в тонком искусстве снов ** _и_** дения, совсем несложно.

— Простите, меня все это не интересует, — твердо прервал его Гарри. — Научите меня упаковывать папирус.

Малфой пристально посмотрел на него, но затем молча взял свиток и сосуд, опустил один в другой и показал нужное заклинание.

Следующие полчаса Гарри промаялся, пытаясь его освоить. Выстроить песок в ровный столбик никак не удавалось, и приходилось потом собирать его с пола и фильтровать с помощью заклинания очистки сыпучих ингредиентов. По счастью, последнее он, благодаря учебнику Принца-полукровки, освоил в совершенстве. Малфой наблюдал за всеми его манипуляциями очень внимательно, однако попытки помочь не сделал ни разу. Но хоть не отпускал ехидных замечаний про «руки-крюки», и то хорошо. В этом он, пожалуй, выгодно отличался от Снейпа.

Наконец столбик более-менее выровнялся, и работа пошла споро. Почти сразу же Гарри повезло — на двух папирусах со второй полки отыскалась нужная печать. Малфой просмотрел их, бросил: «Это уже кое-что» и велел складывать свитки в кресло, на специально наколдованный поднос.

Высокомерие, сквозившее в каждом его слове и жесте, бесило, но здоровье Снейпа было дороже споров, и Гарри решил по мере сил не обращать внимания на то, что он про себя окрестил «малфоевскими штучками».

Довольно быстро он дошел до пятой полки, и тут случилась небольшая катастрофа. Один из сосудов, видимо, был плохо закрыт, и в тот момент, когда Гарри снимал его, на него посыпался песок. От адского жжения в глазах он выронил и сосуд, и палочку, и, пытаясь выкашлять песок из легких, согнулся пополам, наткнулся на угол шкафа и на кресло, и, чтобы устоять на ногах, схватился за первое попавшееся под руку — мантию Малфоя. И вдруг оказалось, что он уже сидит, хотя при этом не может сделать ни одного движения, голова его запрокинута, глаза широко открыты, а в них льется вода.

Когда боль отпустила, и Гарри смог видеть более-менее ясно, то обнаружил, что Малфой стоит напротив с двумя палочками в руке. Сам он по-прежнему не мог двинуться с места. Пол между ними устилали песок и черепки сосудов. У ног Малфоя валялся порванный свиток.

«Он специально устроил все это, чтобы…» От собственной беспомощности бросило в холодный пот. В саднившем горле пересохло. На лице Малфоя играла гадливая усмешка. Он поднял свою палочку. Гарри напрягся, изо всех сил пытаясь порвать путы, но ничего не выходило.

— Кингсли вас не выпустит отсюда! — скороговоркой выпалил он, делая отчаянную попытку остановить Малфоя.

— Что? — тот опустил палочку.

— Если вы меня хоть пальцем тронете, Кингсли не выпустит вас отсюда! — воскликнул Гарри.

— Кингсли? А при чем тут?.. — переспросил Малфой, и вдруг засмеялся.

Да не просто засмеялся — захохотал, запрокинув голову и содрогаясь всем телом. Внутри у Гарри все оборвалось. Малфой казался еще менее вменяемым, чем прежде. А палочка, прыгавшая в его руке, вновь указывала вперед.

— Мерлин, Поттер! — в очередной раз всхлипнув от смеха, сказал Малфой. — Северус был прав. Вы полагаете, что весь мир заинтересован исключительно в вашей персоне. Я всего лишь хотел высушить вас и себя.

И он действительно произнес самое обыкновенное высушивающие заклинание.

Черт, ну почему с Малфоем он все время чувствует себя таким дураком? Вскочив на ноги, Гарри протянул руку за палочкой:

— Никогда! Никогда больше не смейте применять ко мне Петрификус, слышите?! — заорал он.

— Неужели? — совершенно спокойно и даже мягко ответил Малфой. — И как, по-вашему, я должен был предотвратить ваше падение мне под ноги, мистер Поттер? Кроме того, вы щедро посыпали песком и меня. Кто-то из нас должен был прекратить это. Вы наверняка не знаете, но для хранения папирусов применяется песок с особыми свойствами. Его магия уничтожает все чужеродное, кроме, собственно, самих папирусов и сосудов, в которых они хранятся. Еще несколько минут и последствия могли стать необратимыми.

Гарри вздрогнул.

— Иногда я просто ненавижу магию, — пробормотал он, без сил прислоняясь к шкафу.

— Меня она тоже радует не всегда, — признался Малфой. — Видите, и у нас может найтись кое-что общее, мистер Поттер, — с задумчивой улыбкой добавил он.

— Вряд ли я хочу иметь что-то общее с тем, кто прислуживал Волдеморту, — буркнул Гарри.

Малфой взглянул на него и, молча стал убирать последствия разгрома.

— Вероятно, вы еще слишком молоды, чтобы понять это, мистер Поттер, — сказал он, когда последние черепки исчезли. — Но через несколько лет вы женитесь на мисс Уизли, у вас появятся дети, и вы начнете понимать, что такое ответственность за семью.

— Причем тут это? Не заговаривайте мне зубы! Вы примкнули к Волдеморту добровольно!

На этот раз Малфой молчал куда дольше. Не спеша, один за другим, он отправил пострадавшие свитки на полку, убрал палочку и посмотрел прямо на Гарри. Выражение его лица было предельно серьезным.

— Хотите сказать, что вам никогда не приходилось осознавать, что вы заблуждались, мистер Поттер? Позвольте узнать, что, в таком случае, в вашем доме делает Северус? Ваше поведение в предыдущие годы свидетельствует о том, что вы испытывали к нему только ненависть. Вы внезапно воспылали к нему нежными чувствами? Полагаю, это все же не так. Осмелюсь предположить, что вами движет не что иное, как чувство вины, и горячее желание все исправить.

Чувство вины. Гарри сглотнул. Он еще не задумывался о своих мотивах, но, похоже, Малфой попал в самую точку. Как часто ему хотелось вернуться в прошлое! По-настоящему учить окклюменцию, верить Снейпу и никогда не залезать в его думоотвод, не обзывать его трусом и не обвинять в смерти Сириуса. И хотя бы элементарно поблагодарить за спасение жизни на первом курсе.

— Не стоит, мистер Поттер, — тихо сказал Малфой.

— Что? — переспросил Гарри.

— Скажите, в тех условиях, при тех обстоятельствах, обладая теми знаниями о жизни и людях и той информацией о ситуации, вы могли бы сделать что-то иначе?

— Нет, но… — начал было Гарри, но Малфой остановил его, прикоснувшись на долю секунды кончиками пальцев к его губам.

— То-то и оно, мистер Поттер. Чувство вины — это не что иное, как эмоция, которая не имеет ничего общего с реальной ситуацией. Эмоция, которая лишь разрушает. Посмотрите, что она сделала с Северусом. Вся его жизнь была подчинена чувству вины.

— Он спас весь магический мир, — тихо возразил Гарри.

— Но не себя.

— Не себя.

Следующие полчаса они перебирали папирусы молча. Гора свитков на кресле все росла, а нужного не находилось. Гарри уже перестал надеяться, когда, упаковывая очередной папирус, вдруг услышал взволнованный голос Малфоя.

— Полагаю, это то, что нам надо. Здесь хватит работы для двоих. Северус мне рассказывал о ваших успехах в зельеварении на шестом курсе. Полагаю, с этим вы справитесь. Идемте, мистер Поттер, время дорого!


	5. Chapter 5

Кончики пальцев Малфоя пахли лавандой. Гарри знал это, но откуда? Может, из сна, который только что видел? Он наморщил лоб, пытаясь припомнить детали, но в памяти всплывало лишь, что в конце он куда-то бежал, бежал, зачерпывал землю слетающими кроссовками и все равно никак не мог успеть. И все же — почему кончики пальцев? А, точно, Малфой прикасался к его губам, тогда, в библиотеке. Но его пальцы пахли совсем по-другому, резко, каленым магическим песком. И какое отношение это имеет к сну?

Все еще в недоумении, он сел на постели, пытаясь сообразить, какой же сейчас час и не проспал ли он. За незашторенными окнами лежала тихая темная площадь. Должно быть, уже поздний вечер, но еще рано для зелья, иначе Малфой позвал бы его.

Сегодня был девятый день, как Гарри работал вместе с ним. За первую неделю они перепробовали с десяток вариаций рецепта, и наконец остановились на одной, которая хоть как-то изменяла характеристики неподвижного снейповского тела.

«Если наш больной вообще когда-либо очнется, — сказал вчера Сметвик, — то в самые ближайшие дни».

Малфой тоже казался оживленным. В-общем, сегодня намечался час икс, на полчаса позже полуночи. Потому что сперма собиралась в полночь. А дальше начинался марафон, после которого Гарри нередко был в мыле. Резать, давить, крошить десятки ингредиентов — и все за полчаса. Потому что это чертово зелье должно быть суперсвежим. И если корень занозистого папоротника покрошен за двадцать минут до полуночи, а не после нее, он уже, понимаете ли, не годится. При этом папоротник нужно брать только в перчатках, а ливинию перед ним исключительно голыми руками.

Позавчера Гарри, естественно, забыл про перчатки, и все оставшиеся двадцать пять минут до того, как Малфой занялся его руками, были маленьким вариантом ада. Попробуй тут порежь что-нибудь, если у тебя в пальцах — десятки заноз, которые с каждым движением уходят все глубже. Потом оказалось еще, что занозы выделяют яд, и после руки болели так, будто с них живьем сдирали кожу. Кончилось тем, что пальцы распухли не хуже, чем в свое время у тетушки Мардж, и Малфой полночи просидел в спальне Гарри, делая ему обезболивающие компрессы. Вначале он пытался еще и высказываться по этому поводу, но Гарри метнул на него такой взгляд, что тот оборвал себя на полуслове.

В первые дни Малфой раздражал неимоверно. Во время приготовления зелья он, по счастью, молчал, но в остальное время подчеркивал свое превосходство в опыте и знаниях чуть ли не каждые пять минут. Действительно, они со Снейпом составляли сладкую парочку. Терпение у Гарри лопнуло очень быстро.

— Малфой, вам сколько лет? Сорок пять? — довольно грубо спросил он. — Вам в самом деле лестно сравнивать себя с магом, которому восемнадцать?

Но тот лишь закатил глаза, как если бы он, глупый ребенок, ляпнул несусветную глупость:

— Отчего же, мистер Поттер, с вами я сравниваю себя в свои восемнадцать. И…

— В таком случае, я уверен, вы понимаете, что сравнение не в вашу пользу, — взрезал воздух ладонью Гарри, больше не давая Малфою вставить ни слова. — Потому что я с одиннадцати лет только и делаю, что разгребаю дерьмо, случившееся из-за тех решений, которые вы приняли в ваши восемнадцать. Спокойной ночи!

Как ни странно, после этой тирады дело между ними пошло на лад. Ехидных замечаний от Малфоя больше не поступало. И про зелья он начал объяснять нормально, без ужимок. Зато Гарри все чаще стало чудиться, что Малфой на него смотрит. Подолгу, и то ли задумчиво и сквозь него, то ли все-таки именно на него и… оценивающе? Однако все это Гарри замечал краем глаза, перехватить взгляд Малфоя ему ни разу не удалось. Да впрочем, пусть смотрит. Главное — навредить не сможет, клятву же давал.

Гарри и сам на него смотрел. Иногда. Украдкой. После того, как Малфой возвращался из ванной и с совершенно невозмутимым видом приносил в колбе сперму. Конечно же, мысль о том, что Малфой делает там, в ванной, его заводила. В паху начинало тяжелеть, и в груди разливалась приятная истома, но нарезка ингредиентов отрезвляла быстро. Он старался не думать об этом, как и о том, что пережил в библиотеке. В конце концов, Джинни его тоже возбуждала. На прошлой неделе возбуждала… Ее поцелуи сегодня были странно неприятны. Глупо. Все было так хорошо, и вдруг — на тебе. Должно быть, он просто устал. Вся эта кутерьма со Снейпом закончится, Малфой уберется отсюда, и он, Гарри, больше не будет об этом думать, вот и все…

Он сполз с кровати, натянул джинсы и мантию и отправился вниз. Часы в столовой показывали половину двенадцатого. Малфой сидел у Снейпа и смотрел на его бледное лицо.

— Сегодня или никогда, — глухо сказал он, когда они прошли в его комнату.

Это звучало так безнадежно, что Гарри вздрогнул.

— Вы в это не верите, да? Не верите, что у нас получится.

— Нет, — отвечал Малфой, надевая перчатки.

— Почему? — Гарри сел в кресло, уставившись на рабочий стол, который здесь, в этой роскошной обстановке, казался завсегдатаем бара, случайно попавшим на вечеринку аристократов.

Малфой долго молчал, прежде чем ответить.

— Полагаю, все дело в личности Северуса, — наконец тихо заговорил он. — Вы плохо знали его. Сложно поверить, что такой человек мог позволить себя убить. Он всегда и все предусматривал. Гиппократ говорит, что Северус не умер бы даже от двойной порции яда Нагини, потому что он был весь им пропитан. Он принимал яд каждый день, приучал себя, вы понимаете?

— Как Нуартье в «Графе Монте Кристо»? — восхищенно присвистнул Гарри.

— Граф Монте-Кристо? Кто это?

— Маггловский роман.

— А, — Люциус поморщился.

— Но если Снейп принимал яд, то почему он сейчас в коме?

— Полагаю, потому, что теперь его миссия выполнена, и он хочет умереть.

— Умереть?

— Гиппократ полагает, что пока мы боремся за Северуса, Северус борется с нами за право умереть. Вы и сами знаете, в чем причина. Он хотел умереть уже много лет назад. Теперь ему выпал шанс это сделать.

— Но он пытался спастись! Он же добрался до поместья!

— Возможно, он добрался туда именно затем, чтобы его не нашли. Или это могли быть инстинкты.

— В таком случае, у него есть шанс! Инстинкты на нашей стороне, — живо сказал Гарри, чувствуя странное желание подбодрить Малфоя.

— Северус — очень сильная личность, Гарри. Если он принял какое-то решение, он его выполнит, независимо от того, чего будут хотеть окружающие. Я как-то рассказывал вам о том, что можно сделать так, чтобы два волшебника посмотрели один и тот же сон. Лет двадцать назад мы с ним пытались это сделать. Для этого необходимы два зелья — зелье, которое позволяет увидеть желаемый сон, и зелье, которое позволяет разделить любой сон с другим человеком. Мы пытались несколько раз. Северус уже тогда превосходил в зельях Слагхорна, и сварить их для него не составляло труда. Но дальше начинались трудности. Я загадывал сон, мы засыпали, и начинали смотреть мой сон, но затем он всегда превращался в сон Северуса. Это были очень мрачные, выматывающие кошмары. И мне так и не удалось это изменить. Такие случаи описываются, как исключительные. Только очень сильные личности могут противостоять загаданному сну.

Отвернувшись, Малфой стал расставлять по столу емкости с ингредиентами. Теперь и Гарри заразился его пессимизмом. Чтобы стряхнуть уныние, он попытался подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем, и тут вспомнил про Джинни.

— Завтра днем я не смогу готовить зелье. Приезжает Чарли, и в Норе будет семейный обед. Меня заменит Гермиона.

Малфой побледнел от гнева:

— Вы рассказали ей!

— Послушайте, пожалуйста, не злитесь! — затараторил Гарри. Он только сейчас понял, как сильно это могло задеть. — Гермиона никому не скажет. Я ей доверяю как себе. Поймите, я не мог отменить это. Мне очень важно появиться там с Джинни. Она моя девушка, и мы собираемся пожениться. Она столько вынесла из-за меня в прошлом году, и…

Малфой неожиданно прервал его сухим, смешком. Гарри уставился на него.

— Вы не пасовали перед Темным Лордом, а теперь пасуете перед собственной ориентацией, — со спокойной улыбкой пояснил тот. — Ну же, признайтесь, мисс Уизли и вполовину не заводит вас так, как мысль о том, — Малфой мотнул головой в сторону двери, — что я делаю в ванной комнате. Признайтесь, что вы каждый раз думаете об этом. О том, как бы вам хотелось посмотреть.

Слова вырвались сами собой:

— Я вижу, к чему вы клоните, Малфой! Интересно, среди геев так принято: если один любовник лежит при смерти, второй уже подыскивает себе следующего?!

Малфой поджал губы:

— Мимо, мистер Поттер. Мы с Северусом расстались больше четырех лет назад. Его всегда привлекал больше секс с женщинами, чем с мужчинами. И, как это ни прискорбно, за все годы мне так и не удалось вытравить из его сердца сияющий образ вашей матери.

— Еще бы!

— О, вы бы, безусловно, предпочли, чтобы Северус умер девственником, ни разу не попробовав радостей секса, не узнав — каково это быть с кем-то, кому ты небезразличен, чем стал любовником такого человека, как я. Не слишком укладывается в расписанный вами перед всем магическим сообществом образ вечного воздыхателя, верно? — Гарри развернулся к Малфою так резко, что любой другой наверняка отступил бы. Но тот не только не замолчал, но и сделал жест рукой, призывая слушать. — При этом, мистер Поттер, вам плевать на самого Северуса, на то, что эта любовь всю жизнь делала его глубоко несчастным. Северус утверждал, что ваша мать была его близким другом на протяжении семи лет. Полагаете, она хотела бы для него такой судьбы?

— Прекратите! — прервал его Гарри и прикрикнул, указывая на лежащие на краю стола карманные часы: — Время!

До окончания варки работали молча. Обменивались только стандартными фразами, относящимися к стадиям зелья и готовности ингредиентов. Потом Малфой отнес зелье Сметвику, а Гарри задержался, убирая мусор со стола. Он все еще отскребал присохшую шкурку изумрудной ящерицы, когда тот вернулся.

— Трудитесь, мистер Поттер? — Малфой встал так близко, что Гарри почувствовал его дыхание на своем затылке. Малфой почти касался его губами. И от этого касания дрожь пошла по всему телу сверху вниз, заставляя его выгибаться, почти против желания, навстречу.

— Зачем я вам? — прошептал Гарри.

— Видите ли, Поттеры — в некотором роде мое проклятие. Северус любил вашу мать. Так сильно, что для меня едва ли оставалось место. Забота Северуса о вас, и даже его ненависть к вам отняли у меня и то, что оставалось. А вы…

— А я? — Гарри повернулся так, что его губы оказались рядом с щекой Люциуса.

И тут Люциус его поцеловал. Сильным, быстрым поцелуем. Потом на секунду отстранился, и, нажав на затылок Гарри рукой, притянул его к себе и вновь поцеловал. Так настойчиво, так властно, что не разжать губ, не ответить было невозможно. Задыхаясь от охватившего его жара, Гарри приоткрыл рот, и язык Люциуса ворвался в него, не нагло, но так уверенно, как будто именно он был хозяином этого рта. Застонав, Гарри толкнулся бедрами вперед и почувствовал движение навстречу. И… тут же был прерван отстранившей его рукой.

— Ты слышишь? — воскликнул Люциус, бледнея.

В полуоткрытую дверь донесся протяжный стон.


	6. Chapter 6

Около часу ночи Гарри ходил по своей комнате из угла в угол. Снейпа ему увидеть не разрешили, но Сметвик сказал, что, поскольку тот пришел в себя, есть все шансы на выздоровление. Малфой остался около своего любовника. Бывшего любовника, напомнил себе Гарри. Но не то чтобы это имело значение. Надо было видеть, с каким выражением лица Малфой рванулся в комнату Снейпа, совершенно забыв о существовании того, с кем целовался несколько секунд назад. Да наверняка соврал, и не расставался со Снейпом, а просто хотел найти себе развлечение на одну ночь.

Впрочем, и это уже неважно. Снейп очнулся и, согласно договору с Кингсли, Малфой уйдет. Зелий от него больше не требуется. Зачем ему оставаться здесь? За дверью его ждут свобода, сын, жена.

Мерлин подери, какая же мука! Задыхаясь, Гарри прислонился лбом к прохладному оконному переплету и зажмурился. Казалось, теперь вся площадь за окном была залита светом, и он пребольно бил по усталым глазам. В груди болело так, будто кто-то саданул в нее увесистым булыжником, и тот проломил грудную клетку и застрял.

Нет, ну это полный бред! Малфой — Пожиратель, наверняка убийца, точно — беспринципная сволочь. Так нельзя, нельзя… А он сам, Гарри, кто после всего этого?! Втрескался — даже не в замужнюю женщину — в женатого мужика!..

От смеха, пусть и горького, пусть бессильного, вес булыжника немного уменьшился. Гарри сел на кровать и, тотчас же вскочил — за неплотно прикрытой дверью послышались шаги.

Малфой вошел в комнату без стука, как будто делал так постоянно, и это, возможно, определило все. Гарри кинулся навстречу, и оказался в сильных и крепких руках, совершенно смятый объятиями и поцелуями. Он не помнил, когда испытывал такое счастье. А Люциус стащил с него очки и стал целовать так, как будто имел на это полное право — то по-хозяйски, как настоящий рабовладелец, уверенный, что ему не посмеют отказать, то пылко, как юноша-романтик, впервые в жизни удостоенный поцелуя.

А Гарри почти с ума сходил от того, как много позволяли ему самому. Стоило Люциусу остановиться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, как Гарри перехватил инициативу: отвел его волосы назад, за спину, и, зарывшись пальцами левой руки в спутанные пряди, правой расстегнул тугой воротник мантии, освобождая шею для поцелуя. Кожа была солоноватой на вкус — должно быть, Люциус тоже вспотел во время их зельеварческого марафона, — но очень приятной. А когда мало стало губ и языка, Гарри, как заправский вампир, пустил в ход и зубы: Люциус громко застонал и откинул голову назад и сам стал расстегивать рубашку, еще больше обнажая шею.

И вдруг словно опомнился, отстранился и твердо перехватил руку Гарри.

— Постой! Не здесь, — все еще немного задыхаясь, сказал он.

От точки аппарации они прошли примерно четверть мили по едва заметной тропинке, пролегавшей сквозь вересковую пустошь. Местность даже при свете луны выглядела довольно мрачно, и Люциус, будто опасаясь, что Гарри вот-вот сбежит, всю дорогу вел его за руку. Наконец они дошли до рощицы, словно подсвеченной изнутри мягким голубоватым светом, в котором то тут, то там проскакивали золотистые искры.

— Красиво? — с ласковой усмешкой спросил Люциус.

— Очень, — выдохнул Гарри.

Это напомнило ему и первый раз, когда он увидел Хогвартс, и фейерверки братьев Уизли.

Деревья расступились, и за ними показался двухэтажный дом, весь покрытый светящейся голубоватой растительностью. Он стоял на самом краю обрыва, а внизу шумело море. К массивной дубовой двери вели две широкие ступеньки, и Гарри подумал, как, должно быть, хорошо по вечерам сидеть на этом крыльце и любоваться закатом. И пахло здесь тоже удивительно — и лесом, и свежестью моря, и во все это вкрадывалась горьковатая нотка вереска.

Пока Люциус водил палочкой, договариваясь с охранными чарами, сияние неожиданно сменило цвет на зелёный. Тонкая веточка, что-то среднее между мхом и папоротником, протянулась от козырька, чтобы погладить Гарри по голове.

— Эээ, — отодвинулся тот.

— Не бойся, — усмехнулся Люциус. — Это северный шотландский мох. Он обычно дружелюбен. Если ты, конечно, не собираешься рвать его.

— А почему он так светится?

— Этот мох обладает особой привязанностью к родным местам. Обычно он запоминает последнее северное сияние там, откуда его привезли, и потом воспроизводит его.

— Никогда не видел такого, — улыбнулся Гарри и погладил веточку, которая от его жеста распушилась на глазах, выставляя наружу множество мягких, очень приятных на ощупь, иголочек. Казалось, мох только что не мурлыкал.

— Неудивительно. Десятью милями южнее его уже не заставишь расти.

Наконец дверь с протяжным скрипом отворилась и они вошли. Люциус сразу предложил Гарри подняться на второй этаж, который составляла только одна большая комната. В первой половине было что-то вроде старинного кабинета, во второй виднелся огромный полукруглый диван, покрытый восточными тканями — шелком в мелкий розовый, красный и оранжевый цветочек. Рядом с письменным столом стоял большой круглый стол с пестрой скатертью похожих оттенков, и на нем лежало несколько книг. Гарри потянулся к верхней.

— «Искусство наведения снов», — прочел он, сдув пыль с засаленной темно-синей обложки.

Люциус подошел сзади, вынул книгу из его рук и отправил ее к рядам полок вдоль стен.

— После почитаешь, — сказал он с явной улыбкой в голосе.

На плечи Гарри легли тяжелые руки, а прядь волос пощекотала шею. Тело мгновенно налилось жаром, невыносимой, неутолимой тяжестью. Гарри развернулся и стал целовать Люциуса куда придется, лишь бы делать хоть что-то, хоть как-то унять сжигающий его огонь. И вдруг обнаружил, что оказался сразу без мантии и без рубашки.

— Вау! Раздевающее заклинание?

— Слишком долго ждать, — сказал Люциус.

Его прохладные руки погладили лопатки Гарри, и он не выдержал и застонал, когда они медленно поднялись от пупка к ребрам, подразнили соски. Люциус отстранился и наклонился вниз, с силой нажав на сосок языком. Гарри забился, закричал от подкатывающей нестерпимой сладости. Но Люциус отпустил его, не давая дойти до конца. Отвернулся, поманив за собой, и пошел к дивану, аккуратно расстегивая мантию.

В той части комнаты вспыхнуло еще несколько светильников, а место, где стоял Гарри, разом погрузилось в темноту. Мысль о ярком свете почему-то стесняла; он зажмурил глаза и стал лихорадочно расстегивать ремень. Когда-нибудь все равно придется раздеться. И лучше, чтобы Люциус не видел его трусости.

Тот уже избавился от рубашки, купаясь в лучах светильников, и похлопал рукой рядом с собой. Гарри вдруг подумал, что на пальцах Люциуса должны быть перстни, но их не было. Наконец он стянул кроссовки и джинсы с трусами, и пошел вперед, щурясь от света, бьющего в глаза. В комнате было достаточно тепло, но Гарри, которого только что пробирал жар, трясся от холода.

Времени смущаться, однако, ему не дали. Он сразу оказался на диване, на спине, а Люциус навис над ним и сначала долго целовал в губы, а потом вернулся к прерванному занятию. И не успел Гарри ахнуть, как рот только что ласкавший его сосок, занялся кое-чем пониже, и это ощущение — когда тебя сжимают плотные, твердые губы — послало по всему телу такие разряды удовольствия, что Гарри сам чувствовал себя светильником, состоящим сплошь из белых вспышек. Раздвигать ноги было стыдно, но тут они разъехались сами собой. Люциус, казалось, делал все неспеша, но и медлить не стал. Его губы и язык переместились вниз, к яичкам, а пальцы стали поглаживать там, куда Гарри сам так ни разу и не рискнул дотянуться.

Когда один из них оказался внутри, больно не было, но неприятных ощущений — хоть отбавляй. От них мутнело в голове, и Гарри дрожал всем телом, не понимая, чего хочет больше, насаживаться на палец или поскорее от него избавиться. Внутри одновременно смешивались и желание, и ужас от того, что он делает. А язык Люциуса облизывал головку, заставляя изнывать член и отчаянно вскидывать бедра, и мешал сосредоточиться и понять, что же выбрать.

Момент, пока Люциус добавлял пальцы, Гарри пропустил и опомнился только, когда тот развел его ноги еще шире. На несколько мгновений он запаниковал, когда Люциус, уже совсем голый, навалился на него, и Гарри почувствовал его твердый, сочащийся смазкой, член на своем бедре. Но немного успокоился, когда настойчивые губы легкими поцелуями прошлись по его шее, глазам, вискам, а ласковая рука нежно отвела волосы со лба.

— Не зажимайся, — шепнул Люциус. — Сначала может быть немного больно, потом пройдет.

Насчет «может быть» и «немного», это он, конечно, погорячился. Больно было так, что Гарри взвыл и попытался отползти назад. Но когда тебя вдавливают в диван, отползать особо некуда. А Люциус, поймавший его в этом порыве, скользкий змей, вышел из него и стал целовать бедра и живот, и снова брать его член глубоко в рот. И через пять минут какая-то там боль стала совсем неважной. Гарри принял Люциуса, позволил войти до самого конца, протаранить себя, и, выгибаясь от судорог, выбивающих из него дух, сам стал подаваться вперед и прижимать навалившееся тело к себе до хруста ребер, как будто это могло обозначить принадлежность Люциуса ему. Потом, после этих безумных, бешеных толчков, после оргазма, который вымел из мозгов Гарри остатки разума, они еще долго лежали на постели, сцепившись, вцепившись один в другого, и никто из них, казалось, не решался пошевелиться первым.

Потом они сидели на коврике у камина, кутались в одеяла и пили искристое вино, чокаясь бокалами в серебряной оправе. Гарри чувствовал себя несколько обалдевшим от всего произошедшего, но, пожалуй, это того стоило — быть здесь. Чертовски болела задница, отдавая в низ живота, но при одной мысли о том, почему она болит, тело начинало настойчиво доказывать, что не худо было бы и повторить. А вот спать, как ни странно, не тянуло, хотя время, должно быть, подходило уже часам к четырем утра.

— Ты хочешь еще, — с улыбкой заметил Люциус, и было понятно, что он говорит не о вине.

— Нет, — ухмыльнулся Гарри, слизывая последние сладкие капли со стенки бокала.

Люциус улыбнулся шире и выразительно посмотрел на складки одеяла, под которым, видимо, топорщился его член.

— Нет, — со смехом сказал Гарри. — Моя задница говорит «большое спасибо, на сегодня хватит».

— К заднице нужно прислушиваться, — согласился Люциус. — Тем более что она точно заслуживает некоторого отдыха после первого раза. Но есть еще масса способов доставить друг другу удовольствие, кроме как испытывать ее на прочность.

Гарри почувствовал, что краснеет.

— А… можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

Люциус окинул его внимательным взглядом:

— Любопытство замучило? Нет, мой отец не делал этого со мной. Он был жестоким, но прогрессивным человеком. Мне повезло, я всегда был только с теми, кого хотел.

Гарри не решился спросить, кому же не повезло.

— А если я?..

Люциус усмехнулся и, подняв бокал, подмигнул:

— Считаешь, что есть какие-то правила? Ну же, Поттер, смелей…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Почувствовав, как ласковая рука ерошит его волосы, Гарри потянулся, не открывая глаз, и подставил лицо горячим лучам полуденного солнца. Тут же ему пришлось мотнуть головой, чтобы отогнать назойливую муху, жужжавшую слева, и в ту секунду его губы встретились с губами того, кто склонился над ним.

Не узнать еле заметный запах лаванды было невозможно. А потому Гарри обеими руками притянул к себе голову своего любовника и, зарывшись пальцами в тонкие пряди, поцеловал его. Губы, такие вкусные и твердые, раскрываться, однако не спешили. Тогда Гарри прибавил настойчивости и нежно погладил шею Люциуса там, где начинали расти волосы. Тотчас же ему ответили. Рот Люциуса приоткрылся и впустил язык Гарри, начав игру. И это было самое лучшее начало дня.

…до той секунды, пока Люциус не отодрал Гарри от себя, и комнату не перекрыл задыхающийся, гневный вопль:

— Да что вы себе позволяете, мистер Поттер?!


	7. Chapter 7

— Люциус, ты что? Что случилось? — воскликнул Гарри, пытаясь проморгаться и окончательно разлепить ресницы. Но уже сейчас он видел, что они находятся в той самой спальне, где раньше лежал Снейп. Только мебель была другая. — Как мы тут оказались? Что случилось? Почему ты привел меня сюда?

На лице Люциуса отражалась полная растерянность. Он стоял у стены и перебирал перстни, лежавшие на старинном комоде. А ведь этот комод переставили в другую комнату до того, как Гарри забрал Снейпа из Мунго…

Кружилась голова и тошнило, но важнее было прояснить обстановку, и Гарри спустил ноги с кровати:

— Люциус! Перестань играть в эти игры! Тебе никто здесь ничего не сделает! Не молчи!

Тот надел на палец кольцо с печаткой и, наконец, перевел взгляд на Гарри:

— Что последнее вы помните, мистер Поттер?

— Как мы были в твоем доме, увитом северным мхом. Мы занимались любовью и заснули, когда уже рассвело, — конечно, все это звучало ужасно глупо.. Тем более что при словах «занимались любовью» на лице Люциуса проступило такое презрение, что у Гарри половина слов застряла в горле.

— Вот как? — уронил Люциус, растягивая гласные в своей самой отвратительной манере. — Может быть, вы еще и сверху были, мистер Поттер, поимели меня?

— Вообще-то да, — Гарри совсем запутался. Неужели это было только сном? Но для сна все происходило слишком по-настоящему… — А Снейп?! Где он?!

— Снейп, — лицо Люциуса исказила гримаса, будто тот надкусил что-то кислое. — Снейп — там, где он находится с пятого мая. На кладбище.

Гарри вцепился в одеяло.

— Но он же был здесь, в доме. Ты же должен был готовить ему лекарства, — неверяще пробормотал он.

Люциус, очевидно, начал терять терпение.

— Послушайте, — сказал он, — я знаю только то, что вечером второго мая вы потеряли сознание и с тех пор не приходили в себя. Потом ваши приятели с чего-то вообразили, что если вы беспрестанно зовете меня, да еще по имени, то мое присутствие повлияет на вас благотворно. Мне же хотелось как можно скорее выбраться из азкабанской камеры. Это — единственная причина, почему я здесь. И если вы полагаете, что я стал бы готовить лечебные зелья, как какой-нибудь дешевый аптекарь!.. В любом случае, вы пришли в себя — мне больше нечего здесь делать, — и Люциус сделал шаг к двери.

— Постой! — Гарри ухватил его за полу мантии. — Ты хочешь сказать, то, что между нами… ты… вы… я… все это было сном?

— Сном или плодом вашего воображения, меня не интересует, мистер Поттер. Не могу сказать, что я об этом сожалею. Я позову ваших друзей. Прощайте! — освободившись, Люциус скрылся за дверью.

Гарри несколько секунд ошеломленно смотрел ему вслед, потом его внимание привлекло что-то на комоде. Он встал, цепляясь за стену, подошел поближе и дотронулся до забытого Люциусом кольца.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

— Мы правда не знали, что делать, Гарри, — всхлипнула Джинни. Она сидела в кресле, поджав под себя ноги и изо всех сил натягивая на колени и так уже безобразно растянувшийся желтый свитер. Рон устроился на полу, прислонившись затылком к комоду. Гермионы не было — она на несколько дней уехала из города, и, видимо, сова до нее еще не успела долететь.

— Кингсли пригласил самых лучших целителей со всей Европы и даже из Америки, специалистов по проклятьям, зельеваров, — продолжала Джинни. — Рон подслушал разговор Доу с Кингсли. Тот сказал, что все они пришли к одному выводу — у тебя магическое истощение, а магическое истощение — это однозначно никаких шансов.

— Он так и сказал: «Я никогда не слышал о чуде, которое могло бы спасти волшебника с магическим истощением. Готов поручиться своей репутацией, что для мистера Поттера, как это ни прискорбно, больше ничего нельзя сделать. Он все равно что мертв. Вы можете сколько угодно поддерживать его тело зельями, министр, но рано или поздно вам придется посмотреть правде в глаза». Брр! До сих пор не верю, что вижу тебя живым, приятель! Кажется, что это сон.

Гарри с горечью фыркнул:

— Не многовато ли снов?

Он все еще чувствовал себя очень слабым. Недавний осмотр отнял остатки сил, и ему ужасно хотелось остаться одному. А еще — чтобы сном оказалось именно это, то, что происходило сейчас.

— Так как Малфой оказался здесь, я не понял? — спросил он, поплотнее закутываясь в одеяло.

Рон потянулся к вазе с засахаренными фруктами, которая стояла на столике у кровати.

— Ты его звал во сне, — пояснил он с набитым ртом. — Мы как услышали, что Доу сказал, решили покараулить — мало ли, вдруг тебя и вправду зельями перестанут поить? Ну, в первую ночь я сидел, а на вторую Джинни осталась.

Рон оглянулся на сестру.

— Сначала все было тихо, я задремала, а потом проснулась от твоего истошного крика: «Люциус! Люциус! Люциус!», — Джинни вздохнула. — Мы сначала обрадовались, что ты видишь сны, но Доу сказал, что это еще ничего не значит. Потому что магическое истощение наступает, когда волшебник теряет смысл жизни, а сны его не вернут. В снах он может видеть только то, что переживал в прошлом, то есть именно то, что привело к истощению. Для того чтобы смысл жизни появился, нужно переосмыслить пережитое, а это можно сделать только проснувшись. Короче, замкнутый круг. Ну и, — она опустила голову, вновь растягивая свитер, — мы сидели, обсуждали это, и тут…

— Вообще-то изначально это была моя идея, приятель, — сказал Рон. — Я подумал — вдруг это не никакое не истощение, а проклятье, которое наложил Малфой, и ты пытаешься дать нам знать… — Он усмехнулся: — Так что, когда он здесь появился, первое, что я сделал — расквасил ему рожу. Два таких хороших, мощных фингала поставил — по одному на каждый глаз. И знаешь, хоть он тебя и вылечил, я не жалею об этом.

— Он меня вылечил, — пробормотал Гарри. Он по-прежнему ничего не понимал.

— Выходит, что так, — пожал плечами Рон. И широко улыбнулся: — До сих пор не верится.

Джинни тоже улыбнулась и вытерла последние слезы тыльной стороной ладони.

— Но как он вообще это сделал? Он же не целитель! — Гарри с недоумением обвел взглядом лица друзей.

— Про это нам ничего неизвестно, — сказала Джинни. — С Малфоем договаривался Кингсли, и нас не то чтобы часто сюда пускали. По правде говоря, нас начали пускать сюда вообще только тогда, когда Малфой уже должен был уйти.

— Куда уйти? — растерянно заморгал Гарри. Он всё сильнее запутывался.

— В змеиное логово свое, конечно, куда же еще, — хмыкнул Рон. — Уж не думаешь ли ты, что он лечил тебя просто так? Конечно, он выторговал себе освобождение и поставил условие, что нас в этот месяц здесь не будет. Я даже удивился, когда он решил остаться, думал и дня лишнего не пробудет, а он три недели проторчал. Так и сидел все время в кресле рядом с тобой. Даже не выходил, когда мы приходили.

— То есть, если я правильно понял, Малфой с Кингсли договаривались, что Малфой проведет здесь, в доме, какое-то определенное время и все это время будет как-то меня лечить? — уточнил Гарри и потянулся за палочкой, чтобы наложить согревающие чары. Его знобило.

— Месяц или около того, — сказала Джинни. — С начала июня.

— Слушай, друг, это надо с Кингсли поговорить, он тебе наверняка все расскажет, не то что нам.

Гарри кивнул, прикрывая уставшие глаза. Тотчас же под веками будто полыхнуло, и как наяву перед его внутренним взором встал дом, освещенный мягким зеленоватым светом.

Месяц. А когда срок истек, Люциус не ушел. И все же это ничего не значит.

Мерлин, неужели он ищет оправдания этому мерзавцу? Похоже, что так.

Он почувствовал, как Джинни обнимает его, прижимает к себе.

— Все будет хорошо, Гарри, — твердо сказала она. — Все будет хорошо.

Гарри, в отличие от нее, не был в этом уверен, но он так устал, что сделал то, что хотелось больше всего — провалился в сон.


	8. Chapter 8

\- А как ты думаешь, что я мог подумать? – Кингсли пожал плечами и откупорил очередную бутылку пива, стоявшую на маленьком столике перед камином. – Разумеется, что Малфой успел подсуетиться и наложить на тебя проклятие, пока ты был на поляне или бегал по Большому залу. И сейчас продолжаю так думать, кстати. Иначе с чего б он тебе помог? 

Гарри алкоголь во время лечения не полагался, поэтому он просто залез в кресло с ногами и спрятался под плед: от слабости его все время знобило. 

\- У него вроде палочки не было? – заметил он.

\- Знаешь, Гарри, ты, конечно, сильный и сообразительный волшебник для своих лет, но ни ты, ни даже ваша Гермиона и понятия не имеете, на что способны опытные темные маги. Этого даже лучшие бойцы Аврората порой не представляют. - Кингсли осклабился и покрутил серьгу в ухе. – Пока не столкнешься с этим на практике, просто не можешь этого понять. 

\- Угу, «темные искусства – многочисленны, разнообразны, изменчивы и вечны. Бороться с ними – все равно, что сражаться с многоголовым чудовищем…» - процитировал он, вспомнив картинки, развешанные по стенам класса Защиты. И ответил на немой вопрос: - Тронная речь Снейпа. 

Кингсли медленно кивнул:

\- Жаль, что так получилось с Северусом. Мне-то он всегда казался подходящим парнем. 

\- А мне – нет, - отрезал Гарри. Обсуждать еще и это было невыносимо. Да и бессмысленно. 

Кингсли, кажется, понял и перевел тему на Аврорат.   
\------------------------------------  
Только на четвертый день Гарри смог остаться один. Он еще не слишком крепко стоял на ногах, и встречи с друзьями его совершенно вымотали. Особенно с Джинни. Та приходила каждый день и сидела допоздна, а он думал только о том, как бы решиться порвать с ней. Какой из него к боггарту жених, если он до сих пор не может отделаться от мыслей о Малфое? Люциусе…

Кольцо – змейка, обвивающая изумруд, - так и лежало у Гарри под подушкой, и он был уверен, что Люциус не собирается заходить за ним. 

В библиотеке на полу, на полках, креслах и светильниках – повсюду – лежали горы пыли. В отличие от сна, в котором Гарри привел в порядок большую часть дома, в реальности это никому и в голову не пришло. Рон стажировался в аврорате, Гермиона проводила все время с родителями, которые до сих пор не оправились от шока после возвращения из Австралии. Джинни помогала матери, тяжело болевшей после смерти Фреда… Да и к чему было убираться, если его почти похоронили? 

Неудивительно, что при таких прогнозах они схватились за единственную ниточку - имя Малфоя. Гарри помнил этот момент из сна: он ходил по спальне и повторял имя «Люциус», просто потому, что было забавно, как человека могут так назвать. Это случилось дня через два или три дня после истории с «учебником» в библиотеке, когда они с Люциусом уже работали над зельем.

Теперь Гарри пришел сюда, чтобы поискать и другие пересечения с реальностью. Может быть, реакция Люциуса на поцелуй и «воспоминания» ошеломила его, но вряд ли могла остановить. Слишком живо он помнил все, что между ними произошло, слишком ярко вырисовывались детали. Люциус явно тут был замешан, и Гарри собирался разгадать эту тайну во что бы то ни стало. 

Действительно ли Люциус наложил проклятье во время битвы или просто воспользовался моментом? Гарри смутно осознавал, что часть его не хотела знать ответ на этот вопрос, так как была склонна согласиться с Кингсли и Роном. Все эти разговоры о чувстве вины или ориентации, конечно, важны, но в конце концов он еще со второго курса знал, что Люциус Малфой – последний мерзавец. И что могло принципиально измениться с тех пор? К тому же Малфой вряд ли из тех, кому легко смириться с проигрышем и потерей репутации. Но эти же разговоры, которые, безусловно, подействовали на Гарри не меньше, чем в свое время иные – с Дамблдором, мешали ему полностью согласиться с Кингсли. И все же… с него достаточно снов. 

В углу между заветными шкафами весь пол был усыпан хлопьями – следами жучков. Прочихавшись, Гарри убрал все это безобразие и без сил опустился в вычищенное кресло, уставившись на вожделенную полку с глиняными сосудами. Наверное, ему пока не следовало так много колдовать. Но он торопился. Желание узнать правду буквально разъедало мозг. 

Немного отдохнув, Гарри потянул на себя дверцу шкафа, один раз, другой, пока не вспомнил, что во сне существовало специальное заклинание. Разумеется, оно сработало, и «учебник» оказался на месте, хотя сосуд и не был выдвинут, как в прошлый раз. Гарри развернул свиток и уставился в знакомые картинки, но когда парочка выпрыгнула в воздух, смял папирус и растер его между ладоней. Потом тяжело опустился в кресло и, откинув голову, долго и тщетно пытался остановить бегущие по щекам слезы. Неужели то, что было между ним и Люциусом, никогда не повторится? И неужели все, чего он заслуживал – быть использованным и выкинутым на помойку? 

Кстати, как именно использованным? Помнится, Люциус сам говорил, что магические библиотеки отвечают на нужды владельцев… Стоило Гарри подумать об этом, как тотчас же к его ногам слетели десятки книг, сложившись в аккуратную стопку.

\- Спасибо, - он принялся разбирать добычу. «Наведенных снов» здесь не оказалось, зато он выудил несколько подобных, и первая же книга сама раскрылась на нужных страницах. К счастью, почти все они были написаны по-английски. Только одна пестрела рунами, но на заветной странице Гарри нашел четыре листочка с переводом. И к этому времени он уже готов был поклясться, что видит почерк Люциуса. 

«Морфирия Уэрфайер, казненная в 1012 году, использовала этот способ для того, чтобы убить своего мужа, Ангуса Уэрфайера, - с трудом разбирая уже кое-где истершиеся буквы, прочел он. – Воспользовавшись тем, что муж впал в бессознательное состояние из-за острого течения красной лихорадки (которая, как известно, сама по себе не приводит к смертельному исходу), она заставила его просматривать сны, в которых внушала мысли о самоубийстве. По выздоровлении Ангус Уэрфайер впал в страшную депрессию и покончил с собой… Для наведения сна на волшебника, находящегося в бессознательном состоянии, принимать зелья требуется лишь тому, кто наводит сон… жертва воспринимает сны непрерывно и неспособна их анализировать…»

Дальше шел совсем уж неразборчивый кусок, и Гарри пришлось перевернуть страницу. 

«… Однако, пользуясь ритуалом, нужно быть чрезвычайно осторожным. Нужно помнить, что для проникновения в сознание напрямую необходимо снять с себя все, что может воспрепятствовать свободному потоку магии, включая одежду, украшения и амулеты.»

На этом месте он невольно почувствовал возбуждение, на секунду представив, как Люциус, обнаженный, колдует над его постелью. 

\- Ненавижу, - пробормотал Гарри, заставляя себя вернуться к чтению. 

«В одном из писем своему брату Говард Дагворт также предупреждает, как опасно проводить ритуал со слишком влиятельным волшебником. Ибо в таком случае, даже находясь в бессознательном состоянии, жертва может перехватить управление сном либо запомнить сам факт вмешательства в сны. В то же время, если волшебник, наводящий сон, умен и искусен в политических играх и найдет способ сделать так, что жертва сама захочет умереть…»

Через какие-нибудь полчаса все фрагменты картинки сложились в единое «батальное» полотно.

\- Ну и сволочь же ты, Малфой, - выдохнул Гарри, захлопывая последнюю книгу. 

И ведь знал же он, знал, что тот непременно выкинет что-то, но чтоб такое?! 

Несомненно, о том, что Гарри находится без сознания, Люциус узнал еще во время процесса. Как сообщил Рон, об этом удалось пронюхать Скитер, и публикации в «Пророке» появились уже третьего мая. Безусловно, Люциус увидел в этом прекрасный способ выйти из Азкабана. Нужные зелья он, скорее всего, получал под видом лекарств. Возможно, ему даже как-то удалось сговориться с Драко, который варил теперь зелья для Аврората. 

Да уж, действительно гениальный план – поддеть Гарри на крючок чувства вины по отношению к Снейпу. Но с какого-то момента все пошло не так, как хотел Люциус. Гарри оказался сильнее и перехватил управление сном. И вот это было самым непонятным. Ведь, судя по хронологии, когда Гарри стал интересоваться Люциусом, тот уже был свободен и мог идти на все четыре стороны. И еще фраза, брошенная во сне: «Я всегда спал только с теми, кого хотел». А когда Гарри проснулся, Люциус совершенно точно гладил его по волосам! И вообще, почему тот начал всю эту сексуальную тему? Хорошо, зелье для Снейпа было превосходным крючком, но показывать папирус в библиотеке необходимости уже не было. 

Но, может быть, он, Гарри, просто принимает желаемое за действительное. Может быть, ему просто страшно быть отвергнутым, как когда-то в первый раз с Чжоу, и он отчаянно выискивает крупицы доказательств, которые подпитают его иллюзию? 

Горько рассмеявшись, он отправил все книги по местам. Очень хотелось ужаснуться самому себе, но не получалось. Похоже, все проблемы, связанные с собственной ориентацией и изменой, с тем, что предмет его неожиданно проснувшихся чувств - Пожиратель и сволочь, он уже пережил. И теперь просто хотелось… видеть этот предмет. Что ж, разве у них недостаточно поводов для разговора?

Вернувшись к себе, Гарри отправил Люциусу письмо: «Вы кое-что оставили у меня. Жду визита».

Реакции не последовало, и через день в Малфой-мэнор полетела вторая сова: «Я все знаю. Надо поговорить».

Три дня Гарри прослонялся в гостиной в непрерывном ожидании писем. 

Ответа не было.


	9. Эпилог

_Неделю спустя.  
_  
На хогвартском кладбище было ветрено, и на могиле Снейпа Гарри в очередной раз выругал себя за то, что не выучил удерживающие чары, на которые не влияла бы погода. Прижав букет ногой к плите, он оглянулся, соображая, что же с ним делать, и вдруг заметил среди могил высокую фигуру в темном плаще.

Сердце екнуло и затрепыхалось, как крылышки снитча. Это не мог быть Малфой, это не должен был быть Малфой, но, тем не менее, это он и был. А еще он подошел и остановился с другой стороны плиты, всего в какой-нибудь паре шагов, разглядывая Гарри внимательно и настороженно, будто ожидая неминуемого подвоха.

\- Вы не пришли. И не ответили, - упрекнул Гарри. 

Он так волновался, что забыл половину того, что так тщательно репетировал перед зеркалом в надежде на встречу.

\- Поттер, - осторожно заметил тот, - вы же не держите меня за идиота, полагая, что я с радостью приду в дом, где вы сдадите меня аврорату?

\- Но я бы не мог. Вы ведь сами все устроили так, чтобы никаких доказательств. И потом, вы все-таки меня вытащили. Я знаю: магическое истощение происходит, если волшебник вдруг теряет смысл жизни. И я хотел сказать – мне все равно, что для вас это было всего лишь способом вырваться из Азкабана, и…

Люциус заметно переменился в лице:

\- Вы полагаете? 

Но Гарри уже не мог остановиться, Люциус был так близко, и чувства захлестывали его:

\- Я… мне все равно. Если вы согласились на это, значит, вы этого хотели? И я хотел… Я только одного не могу понять, какого черта вы приплели сюда Снейпа? Зачем было его лечить? И весь этот фарс с его выздоровлением? Зачем?

Люциус, не мигая, смотрел на плиту. Гарри вглядывался в его лицо, в мелкие морщинки вокруг глаз, в складку, залегшую у рта. Должно быть, он тоже просто ужасно устал от всего…

Неожиданно Люциус перевел взгляд на него и кивнул в сторону букета: 

\- Давайте сюда. 

Гарри оторопело смотрел, как тот закрепляет цветы серебристой ниточкой чар.

\- Отпускать тех, кто тебе дорог, нелегко, - Люциус, откинул с лица растрепанные пряди. – А сон – это стихия, где иллюзии воплощаются слишком легко. Тем страшнее оказывается пробуждение. 

Он отвернулся и сделал уже несколько шагов по дорожке в сторону выхода, но вдруг развернулся и пошел назад: : 

\- Как вы там говорили, мистер Поттер? Дом, увитый мхом? 

\- Да, - не понимая, к чему он клонит, ответил Гарри. 

\- Я купил его для нас с Северусом перед тем, как мы расстались, - тихо пояснил Люциус. – Надеялся, что все это, - он обвел глазами кладбище, - когда-нибудь закончится. – Помолчал немного и добавил с тяжелым вздохом: - Закончилось. Никогда не думал, что приведу кого-то в тот дом. Но, кажется, вы действительно мое проклятье, Поттер.

И, улыбнувшись уголками губ, он сделал шаг навстречу Гарри:

\- Вы ведь найдете туда дорогу?


End file.
